Star Quartz
Star Quartz is a very new quartz Gem made in the Prime Kindergarten. She is technically the youngest member of the Crystal Gems, younger than Steven Universe or Connie Maheswaran. Physical Appearance Star Quartz has a basic design to her: a slim body structure similar to Lapis Lazuli. Her hair goes down to the calves of her legs, all evened out and silver like the rest of her. She also has stars for eyes instead of circular irises. Her outfit consists of a long, light-grey full body dress. Personality Upon first emerging, Star Quartz had a curious, almost ghostly persona about her, not even able to recognized who she even was herself. She is very soft-spoken, speaking in an slow, echoed voice much like a ghost would, and she is very quiet and curious about the world around her. Her emotions were very lacking, to almost non-existent like Maud Pie. As time went by, she has shown more and more of an independent development in her character, showing a less ominous and more curious nature to her about how things were supposed to work. She has a bit of a harder time comprehending situations, shown evidently in "Creature Quest" when instructed to push a boulder onto Peridot, not understanding that it was a suicide attempt, and more evidently through the episode "Press Start To Begin". Her echoed voice and slower tone seemed to have stopped as well, and she speaks like a normal person from there on. Shown in "To Give, Or Not To Give", Star has developed a sort of "hard truth" kind of behavior, and will point out flaws to others if it was necessary, calling Andy DeMayo a "Zays" - a make-believe character that was known for its stubbornness. In the same episode she is shown as reckless, when she rested on the wing of Andy's plane mid-flight, despite the dangers. History Season 1 While not physically appearing, her gemstone was shown as one of Peridot's tests in the Prime Kindergarten, putting her inside a Gem Injector, and implanting her into the ground. Season 2 Preparation Arc She emerged sometime off-screen, seemingly destroying the injector she came from before she began to search for Peridot, instinctively recognizing her as her "mother". She was spotted by Jasper first, and then later on went to the Lighthouse and seeing Ronaldo Fryman, asking about her mother yet being mistaken for a true ghost. She found Peridot at the Crystal Temple, not leaving the place for hours until recognizing that she was at the Barn House instead. Upon being recognized for who she was, she was allowed to stay under Peridot's care by Garnet. Homeworld Arrival Arc She stayed behind with some other Gems on Earth when the group left for Homeworld, in order to track Earth while they were away. Season 4 Her role is mainly as a side-character when compared to the other Gems of the group: During the Thunderbird visiting Beach City, she and Fluttershy help in calming the animal down so it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Season 5 Cluster Arc When Peridot was going to be punished, Star Quartz was the only Gem to truly support her throughout The Cluster Arc, and she didn't want to see her get hurt by the others. She managed to convince them not to, mainly by saying she was the only one who truly knew anything about the Cluster. During the project, she was instructed by Peridot to push a boulder off of a cliff to land on her, which she followed without much thought on what it could entail. When Peridot and Pearl were ready to go, she allowed them to leave and told the rest of the Crystal Gems what happened, remaining at the barn house throughout the situation. Serpent Arc In "Press Start To Begin", she went with Peridot, Pearl, and Emerald off to Keystone for a contest. She pointed out during the trip how Sabina looked a lot like Rose Quartz, and later on was found by her at the Keystone Motel by the same person, who brought her back to them. On the way, she had fun during a "game an officer played with them" (A D.U.I. test for Pearl due to her driving). Season 6 When Andy DeMayo came to the Barn House, Star Quartz had a moment with him, talking about the Gems, and pointing out that it was Andy who was gone most of the time, not Greg Universe. After being told his side of the story, she pointed out his behavior mirroring a Zays from a book she had read. Later on when Andy flew away, she reappeared on the wing of the plane, curious to why he left, and calling him Mr. Zays. When told that no one in the DeMayos cared for him, she pointed out how much the others cared to even bother with him, and questioned if even he himself cared at all about it. She expressed her comfort towards change, and how alone she felt at the kindergarten before finding the Gems, helping him understand how good the situation actually can be. Abilities Calming Aura She has shown to be able to calm down others on a deeper level due to her presence. This has been shown multiple times whenever she is focused in a conversation with someone. While at first it appeared as a subconscious ability, she has shown a bit more control over this ability as evident with her encounter with the Thunderbird. Supernatural attributes More evident in her earlier appearances, Star Quartz has shown abilities and behavior similar to a common depiction of the supernatural, often mistaken for a ghost. She is very silent in her movements, often giving the impression that she "appears and disappears", and is shown to be very lightweight, if not weightless, as she is shown laying on Andy DeMayo's plane without disturbing the balance, or being pressured by the wind. Trivia *While taller than much of the other Gems, she is considered the youngest Gem in the group, only being around for three-to-four years according to the timeline. **Her birth also makes her the latest Gem to be made on Earth, the title previously belonging to Amethyst. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems